I'll be gone tommorow
by Satoko-kun
Summary: Sasuke has one more thing he needs to do, before he goes to see Orochimaru. Yaoi, Lemon, etc
1. Chapter 1

Hi darlins,(lol...) this is the result of a bored as hell Otaku, who found herself awake at 3 am a couple nights ago. If you find some screwy grammer, I apoligize, but I wrote this at about 3 in the morning and was just a little out of it. Lemon is contained, but its not as good as it could be, I was lazy . , also, Yaoi warning, and a good deal of sap. Review please

Sasuke's mangled body slammed against a tree trunk, after tripping over another god dammed root.

"Dammit to hell" Sasuke murmured under his breathe

He finally let his body slump against the tree that he'd crashed into, allowing himself a short rest. His shoulder still ached from the fight with that dammed blonde Naruto.

"…."

Sasuke felt a twist of guilt in his stomach, he looked back in the direction he came, but shook himself out of it, he needed to keep going, to beat _him._ Sasuke closed his eyes, letting the image of the blonde fade from his mind, only to be replaced by another image, one that our little Raven couldn't get out of his head.

"Its hate…. I HATE that one…." Sasuke whispered trying to re assure himself.

Sasuke struggled to his feet again, pushing the image out of his mind. He started walking again, still in a slight daze, allowing his feet to take him where they did, which he assumed was to Orochimaru, to power.

"Ugh…." Sasuke groaned through gritted teeth, as he realized where following his god dammed feet had gotten him.

He looked through the gates of the village where _he_ lived; Sasuke had gone straight there, not to Orochimaru, but _here_ of all places.

The raven gritted his teeth in frustration, and turned to leave, but his feet stopped, not allowing him to leave.

"Fuckin move you stupid things" Sasuke muttered to no one in particular, seeing as it was about 2 in the morning and no one was likely awake, except...

Sasuke laughed at his own foolishness but gave up on forcing his feet to move, and sat down against a pillar of the gate

Black lidded eyes fluttered open, and a groan escaped lips, as the redheaded jinchuriki sat up. He'd just phased in from yet another god dammed day dream about that fucking Uchiha boy.

"Damn him…" Gaara whispered looking down, to see, big surprise, his pants bulging with a now hard errection. He sat up, and got to his feet, slipping of his pants and wandering towards the shower to take care of his… problem.

"…. Stupid Uchiha…." Gaara mumbled as he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down his body.

Gaara reached down and began to stroke and coax his errection, wanting to get this over with, the first time wasn't so bad, but now it was just annoying, after it became so frequent. The redhead sighed as he finally released and his errection relaxed. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around his waist.

Opening the door, he said to the room, "next time I see that Uchiha, I swear I'm gonna…" before he could finish his sentence a voice that sent shivers up Gaara's spine interrupted him.

"You'd do what?" the voice paused, and none other than the raven haired Uchiha that had plagued Gaara's dreams stepped out of the shadows.

Ringed eyes winded, as Gaara felt his heart speed up, "Uch-Uchiha…."

The said Uchiha only smirked in response; Gaara finally got a hold of himself his eyes narrowing into a glare, "why are you here? You left Konaha, shouldn't you be with that… Orochimaru"?

Sasuke slipped off his perch on the window sill. "That doesn't matter…Gaara…I came here for you."

Gaara's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say. Hell, he didn't even know how he felt. Part of him hated the Uchiha, for several reasons, and half of him… well… he didn't know what that part of feeling was, but it wasn't hate.

While the redhead was lost in thought, he was oblivious to Sasuke walking up to him.That is until he felt hands wrap around his waist and a chin set on his shoulder.

Gaara stood in shock, not sure how to react, he didn't dislike it, but it felt different, but… it also felt good.

Sasuke's voice broke Gaara out of his dazed state, "Gaara… I need you… before I go…" Gaara glanced behind him, to meet eyes like he'd never seen before in the Uchiha. Eyes that were filled with… a look of caring.

Gaara had seen this before, but never directed towards him, Sasuke looked down at him, his eyes questioning. "Gaara… will you…?"

Gaara then did something completely out of character, he leaned up and planted a firm kiss on the Uchiha's lips, once he pulled back, he smirked, almost smiling, "does that answer your question"?

The raven didn't need anything more than that, luckily for both of them, Gaara's bed was right behind the redhead, because no sooner had those words left his lips, he was pushed down onto the sheet's being kissed roughly.

A tongue licked the top of Gaara's lip, and Gaara allowed it to enter his mouth. It hungrly explored every crevice and corner of his mouth, causing slight moan from the redhead.

Sasuke smirked at this new sound that came from Gaara, emotionless cold Gaara. He pulled away from the kiss, and leaned down and whispered in the Shukaku hosts ear, "Gaara… you're going to be mine, and I'm going to be yours, but… tomorrow… I'll be gone."

Gaara's eyes widened, as each of the words hit him, he closed his black ringed eyes. Several moments later, he opened them nodding, "I understand… Uchiha."

Gaara leaned up, and sealed his words with a kiss. Sasuke's lips broke into a smile, and he kissed Gaara, the kiss turning hot and fiery involving tongues and much moaning.

As both pulled away, Gaara looked up at Sasuke, "what… are you planning Uchiha?"

Sasuke… Sasuke_ grinned_, "well… first, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that your ass is sore for months after tonight , and then I'm gonna do something your never forget" the last part was whispered in his ear at such a seductive level, Gaara found it almost unbearable.

Sasuke felt something brush his leg, realizing Gaara was already getting hard, he smirked and teased Gaara.

"Getting excited already?"

Gaara felt his cheeks heat up and he glared at the Uchiha, "shut up." His only response was a playful rub of his hair. Before he had time to react, he felt Sasuke's body lifting off his and stripping down to only boxers. Gaara of course, only had his towel. Gaara's eyes darted over the raven haired shinobi's body, taking in every beautiful detail.

Sasuke lowered himself over Gaara, sliding his hands down the sides of his body until he reached the towel, and off it came. Gaara felt red spreading across his cheeks again as he lay completely exposed below the Uchiha.

"Gaara… you're… beautiful…." Sasuke murmured…Gaara's face flushed even redder, but he reached up and slipped the Uchiha's boxers down revealing the rest of the Raven to him.

"And you equally so, Uchiha…" Gaara said to him, after a few minutes of taking in the sight

Sasuke shook his head, but not to disapprove anything. "Gaara… its time we did this, I'm not sure how much longer either of us can wait" he said this glancing down at both of them, fully erect and straining. Gaara returned the look, and nodded, "then start."

Sasuke did that almost smile thing again, and lowered himself down. Gaara gasped as he felt something warm and wet envelope his cock. Sasuke began to suck, causing Gaara to moan in pleasure, Sasuke liked the reaction, so he began to tease the redhead, licking sensitive areas and gently biting the tip of the erection. Several minutes later, Gaara was panting, and Sasuke looked up at him, and he began to bob up and down, Gaara moaned and managed to stutter out, "Uch-Uchiha… I'm…" he didn't have time to finish his sentence as it got lost in a loud moan as he cummed into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took all of it, and swallowed a good deal, but he climbed up and kissed Gaara, making him taste himself.

After pulling back from the kiss, he actually smiled this time, "Now it's your turn to work". Gaara smirked and flipped the boy over, so he was now on top, he got right down to business, sucking, biting and licking Sasuke's cock, causing moans of pleasure to radiate from the Raven below him. Gaara kept pushing Sasuke, to make more and more sounds that few to none would even think that he would make. Without warning, Sasuke's moan morphed into a scream as he cummed, straight into Gaara's mouth. Gaara returned Sasuke's favor, giving the raven a taste of himself.

Sasuke had decided he was tired of being uke, so suddenly Gaara found himself under Sasuke yet again, but this time, he was on his stomach. Gaara knew what was coming.

"Gaara… your going to get finger fucked for a while, just to make sure your ready for me." With these words, Sasuke plunged a finger into Gaara's hole, causing the redhead to hiss in pain, Sasuke added another finger, and then another, searching. Amidst the hisses of pain, Gaara let out a small low moan of pleasure, Sasuke had found his spot.

Sasuke seemed to have a knack for hitting that spot every time he entered. Gaara's moans echoed around the room, and soon, Sasuke deemed him ready for the real thing.

"You ready Gaara, I'm sure that you will _never_ forget this." With that, he positioned himself at Gaara's wet entrance and slowly entered the Kazekage to be. Gaara hissed loudly as the pain hit, and Sasuke slowly went in and out, adjusting him to it. Suddenly Sasuke felt a hand close around his wrist and Gaara glanced up at him, his eyes lusty, but filled with fire.

"Stop treating me like a wimp and hurry up Uchiha…" Gaara said in a firm voice. Sasuke smirked in amusement and did as he was asked speeding up and hitting Gaara's prostate, or his sweet spot every time. Gaara's moans, accompanied by Sasuke's occasional moan where always present, Sasuke moaned as his climax came dangerously close, with a scream of Gaara's name, accompanied by Gaara moaning Sasuke's own name, Sasuke released his seeds into Gaara. Withdrawing himself, he flopped down next to Gaara.

"So… was that something you will never forget? Eh Gaara" Sasuke said with a contended sleepy smile of his face.

Gaara nodded, finding the ability to smile. Sasuke scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Gaara, pulling close to him. Sasuke gave Gaara a last kiss, a gentle, truly loving kiss. As the two pulled away, Sasuke spoke, "Gaara…. I love you." Gaara felt himself smile again, "I love you too…. Sasuke" Gaara spoke, finally using the Uchiha's first name to address him. Gaara settled himself in the arms of _his _Uchiha and Sasuke tightened his grip. Gaara soon drifted into a rare sleep, feeling safe, and too tired out to do anything otherwise.

The next morning, sunlight streamed through the window rousing a very sleepy redhead, who sat up and rubbed his head. Then he remembered events of last night, only to find himself alone. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a note on the pillow,

_Save last night_

_We fought the break of dawn_

_Tomorrow, I told you I would be gone _

_Today I will be gone_

_But I'll never leave you_

As he read this, he became aware of a cold metal against his skin, and he picked it up his palm, it was an Uchiha crest, engraved with his name and on the back it said

_One day I'll be back_

_I love you_

_-Sasuke._


	2. Chapter 2

Author XXXX

Author XXXX

I've gotten a couple reviews from people asking me to continue this; I was originally planning on this being a one shot, but… I though I might as well make a sequel, which turns out to be a two parter. Review's would be cool, ANYWAY, please do review XD!! Hope you enjoy XXX

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, causing the recent Kazekage to open his eyes.

"Damn it..." he muttered, enjoying the peace. It was quiet, dark, Gaara was finally able to clear his mind, and maybe just for a moment, forget about him.

Gaara sat up, his covers being shoved to the side. He stood up, his bare feet hitting the cold wood floor. He exhaled, closing his eyes and reaching up to touch the cold metal hanging around his neck. It was there always, Gaara felt if he took it off, it will all end, and his promise wouldn't be real anymore. The hand released the Crest, and fell to his side, and he began his morning ritual. He dragged himself towards the window, a small flame of hope appearing in his heart as he drew the curtains aside, looking towards the gate. Nothing, no one was there, like every morning.

Gaara dressed, not caring what he wore, his mind somewhere else, back to that night.

"_Gaara…I love you."_

Gaara shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Uchiha's wasn't coming back, he didn't love him, and Gaara didn't return the feelings.

"Damn it… damn it… Sasuke" Gaara murmured casting a last glance at the window.

Gaara moved towards the kitchen, jacking an apple out of the bowl and ignoring his sisters greeting. Walking out the door into the bright sunshine, Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly against the blinding light.

"Kazekage-sama" A female voice yelled behind him, Gaara glanced behind, as his female attendant ran up to him.

"Yes?"

"We've captured an S rank missing nin. He's too much trouble for the guards to handle; we need you to quiet him down".

Gaara nodded, "where is he now?" The assistant pointed towards the containment ward. It sat in high in the mountains, just outside of Suna. Only the most violent or feared of ninja were placed there.

"I'll take care of it" Gaara said as he turned towards the mountains, after a few steps, he allowed his sand to lift him up and within a few moments he stood in front of the iron door.

"You're here Gaara-sama" the guards bowed in greeting, before unlocking the gates and allowing him in.

Upon reaching the entrance another guard led him to the end of the hall and opened the door.

"Here he is, Kazekage sama." Gaara nodded and walked in, the guard closing the door behind him.

Gaara looked over at the Nin. Gaara's eye widened slightly surprised at how much was needed to restrain this male. His eyes were covered, a collar of sorts around his neck pinned him securely into the wall behind him, and last his hands pinned above him by chakra cuffs. A white kimono top lay around his hips, his chest bare, and loose black pants, ending off with black sandals. Was he really that dangerous? Gaara narrowed his eyes, trying to identify this familiar individual, while trying to ignore the well muscled chest of this male.

"Are you just going to stand there?" the male spoke for the first time, his voice empty and mocking.

Sand struck at the boy, blood dripped down his now exposed shoulder. "I advise you don't do anything stupid" Gaara's voice was calm and controlled.

The Nins head fell forward slightly, his spiky black hair covering his face "heh…going to kill me?"

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a kunai Gaara advanced towards the boy, "That seems to be the point."

The shinobi made no moment, his head hanging down. Placing the blade under his chin, Gaara lifted the boys head. A shiver went down Gaara's spine, as a spark of recognition hit him. The kunai clattered the floor, and the blindfold soon joined it.

The current Kage of Suna stepped away, his face pained, and shocked. The raven haired shinobi lifted his head, his eyes closed, "why stop?"

Gaara couldn't answer; slowly the male opened his crimson eyes. Teal orbs were met with a swirling sharingan.

The Uchiha crest gleamed in the sunlight streaming through a slit of a window. Neither spoke, each staring at each other. Gaara found his eyes drifting around the Uchiha's body, taking in every detail. Unknown to the watcher, he was also being the watched as red eyes accessed him as well.

The silence was broken the voice less empty, a hint of emotion breaking through; "Gaara?"

All the named could do was nod, not able to look the Uchiha in the eye. Silence filled the room again, and the sudden contact made Gaara's heart stop. When Gaara's heart slowed enough to think coherently, he realized the Uchiha was in front of him, hand on his shoulder.

"Heh, you held onto it didn't you?" Konoha's genius gone bad, fingered the Uchiha crest around Gaara's neck.

Gaara looked up at Sasuke, "what are you doing here? And how did you get out of those bon-" Gaara never got to finish his sentence as his lips were covered. Sasuke kissed him hard, pushing the Kazekage up against the stone wall. A small part of Gaara tried to resist, but within seconds he felt himself melting into the familiar passion of the kiss.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and stepped back a bit. A smirk broke Sasuke's calm façade, "it's been a while…Gaara."

Gaara nodded, trying to look serious. "Tell me what you are doing here, Now." Sasuke leaned against the wall, "I was carrying out a mission near here and it went bad. Some of you're ANBU caught me and recognized who I was." Gaara listened, taking in the information.. Something didn't seem right, "Sasuke…they're is something you aren't telling me." Sasuke smiled a little, "There are a lot of things I'm not telling you." Gaara growled low in his throat, "and why not?"

Gaara took a step towards Sasuke, but before he could react, Sasuke had appeared behind him, pulling his back against his bare chest. Cheeks heating up Gaara asked quietly, "what do you want Sasuke?"

Gaara's lips were taken once again and as Sasuke slowly pulled away, he smiled sadly, "forgive me…Gaara."

Gaara felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and his vision faded into blackness.

XXX Author

Yes I'm evil, and they're going to be a continuation on this, but I wanted to get this part up first. I will try to get the next part up soon, Review please


	3. Chapter 3

XXXX

Here's the end, this ends this series. At least I hope so XD. Please Enjoy and rate/review, I like to know if you people actually enjoy my stories. Please read the 1st two parts, other wise you won't understand several references. Thanks to all the reviews, and I'm sorry that this took so long !! My excuse: School, writers block and cosplay (I had a deadline ). Ah yes. A heads up for all you angst lovers, if this wasn't enough, I'm working on one that is extremely angsty (I started crying as I wrote...so yeah). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to put up more soon!!

333 to you all

- Sato

XXX

Several hours later, and many miles away, Gaara slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light. He shivered slightly, his back cold from contact with a stone of sorts, and he tried to pull away instinctively. Only was able to move a few centimeters before he felt himself stopped, he became aware of cold metal around his wrists. He looked around; the room was dim, lit only by candle light. The light bounced off the stone walls, and Gaara shivered again, someone had removed his shirt, leaving only his loose pants designed for heat to keep him warm. He closed his eyes trying to remember what had happened.

"_Forgive me…Gaara"_

Gaara's eyes shot open, 'Sasuke' he thought with a mix of feelings. He closed his eyes again, "so…that's how it is…" he murmured.

"Yes. Now you pay for that trust" a cool voice spoke as Kabuto stepped out of the shadows, not looking at Gaara.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and spoke calmly, though his voice was cold, "what is the point of all of this"?

Kabuto glanced at him, smirking in a mocking manner, "The Akatsuki is after you, they want the power of Shukaku, if they become more powerful, lord Orochimaru would have them as competition so he decided to take you out now, and not risk it."

Gaara's stomach twisted in rage, he was still just another thing, and they were only interested in Shukaku. Still, he didn't respond looking down, seeming to consent to defeat.

Kabuto scoffed and walked out of the room, the iron door slamming behind him. Gaara just hung there, his head void of thoughts. Hours went by, seeming like days, only did Gaara notice this when the light coming thought the small window faded.

"Its night…?" Gaara's eyes drooped again, but a face at the door made the redheads eyes shoot open. Sasuke was looking through the bars, his face was…. sad. Gaara tried to look angry, but Sasuke's eyes were filled with such sadness, he glare melted almost instantly.

The door started to creak open, but slammed shut quickly, as if the person opening it made the decision to stop, "running away Uchiha…?"

Gaara got no answer, but slowly the light spilled into the room as Sasuke creaked the door open once again. The raven haired shinobi didn't look at him, until the door was fully closed and the only light was moonlight streaming through the window.

Teal orbs met midnight black ones as the two ninja stared at each other, not saying a word. "Gaara…" Sasuke finally murmured breaking the painful silence. Gaara looked at him steadily, "what do you want Uchiha"? He had tried to make his voice angry, but it came out almost sad. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, unable to look at Gaara, "…………I'm sorry" he murmured after a long silence. The redhead scoffed, "That doesn't change anything."

A heavy blanket of silence filled the room, and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and turned his gaze onto the redhead. Gaara turned his head away and closed his eyes. Then a voice much closer than he imaged spoke, "yeah…but this will." He felt the metal around his wrist release and an arm catches him as he fell from the wall; the redhead slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring up at his raven haired lover. The arm lowered away, and Gaara's heart fell at the sudden loss of contact. The raven haired Nin tucked the key away in his pocket then spoke.

"Get out of here Gaara-san. Now."

For a few moments, the red haired Kazekage was unsure of what to say or do. "I said now" Sasuke's voice was completly serious.

Gaara looked Sasuke straight in the eye, "this…this won't be the end, and you know that Uchiha…Orochimaru won't just give up. He'll make someone else come for me, and…who knows what will happen to you…" Gaara's voice lost its shakiness, "don't think I'm just going to leave you to that."

The raven's lips formed a smile, "Gaara…it's the only way…that you can be safe, Orochimaru wouldn't risk sending someone other than me." The other boy looked away, but Sasuke set his cold hands on Gaara's bare shoulders, "look at me Gaara."

Slowly, the sea colored eyes made their way to the raven's face, followed by the whole face. Tilting the redheads face up, Sasuke and Gaara's lips danced upon each others for a moment before the raven haired shinobi broke the kiss.

More silence surrounded the two, "do you ever plan on coming back Uchiha…?" Sasuke's eyes found only the floor, "I'll come back…I made a promise, and this one, I won't break."

A sudden flash of movement caught the raven off guard as he was pressed up against the cold stone wall. Gaara looked at him steadily, "look me in the eye and say it."

Slowly, Sasuke raised his black orbs to meet Gaara's, he spoke in a firm and honest voice, quite unusual for the ex leaf ninja, "I'll come back, just for you."

Closing the already scant distance between the two, the raven stole the redhead's lips again. Without objection, Sasuke let Gaara pull the two bodies against each other. Gaara reached up to wrap arms around Sasuke's neck, but Sasuke threaded his fingers with Gaara and pinned his arms above his head. A slight gasp escaped the Kazekage's lips as two…somewhat sensitive body parts pressed up against each other. The other ninja took his chance and Sasuke's tongue invaded Gaara's mouth. Surprised Gaara immediately took action against the invader, after a few minutes of tongue battle, the two broke this kiss in the need of the stupid thing called air.

While the two panted for a while, a smile broke the Kazekage's lips. "You'd better."

Not letting go off Gaara's hand, Sasuke led him quietly down the halls, upon reaching a small exit, Sasuke dropped his hand.

Sand hit the two like a wave as they stepped outside, "sand is 10 miles due North" Sasuke spoke as he pointed in the correct direction. Without warning, as Sasuke seemed fond of doing this, he pulled Gaara against him. Gaara looked up at him, trying his hardest not the smile, "yes?"

"I promise you, I'll be back before the year is out". Giving up, Gaara smiled, "I'll hold you to that, otherwise, I swear I'll hunt you down." Leaning up, Gaara kissed Sasuke one last time, "see you soon, Sasuke."

A smile played on the Raven's lips as he disappeared into the waves of sand. The redhead started towards Sand, but stopped looking back, all his eyes found was bare sand.

Another smile graced his features, and he closed his eyes

"You'd better keep your promise Sasuke."

XXX

End, finally it's done, I had such writers block and had no idea how to end it, but I finally did. I'll leave it up to the fans minds whether Sasuke really does come back or not

But I'm suspecting he will, cause I, the author want him too, Sasuke: so…what if I don't want too? Me: too bad for you, Sasuke: grumbles

xDDD Thanks for reading, rate/review! Thanks everyone!

Lots of love

Sato

XXX


End file.
